The Touch I Can Never Receive
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: It took a while for her to notice, but Sylvia was so deep in love with someone who would never return it. (TheyCallMeDanger) [One-shot of girl lovin']


**A/N:**** Okay so I got this idea when TheyCallMeDanger said that her character loves my character and I just went AAAAUUUU and wrote this. So, Danger sempai, here you go.  
****Sophia belongs to Danger and Sylvia belongs to me.**

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Dearest Diary,

There was one person I couldn't get off my mind recently. From her  
long, flowing blonde hair and lively aqua eyes, to her thin arms and  
lovely legs... Sophia Scott truly was a beautiful person, inside and  
out.

Lately, I've been thinking more and more about her. It seems like  
every second she had my thoughts captive. I can't get her out of my  
head and it's clear that she's interfering with my everyday life.

I'm getting lower grades due to stupid mistakes. I tripped over  
Ricky's feet yesterday and came crashing into the back of Norton.  
Today I was staring a hole into Peanut's face. He thought that I was  
thinking about him. He thought that by the way I was touching my lips,  
I was having my thoughts held by him instead of her.

But I continued to stare straight through him as I thought about  
Sophia, even as he made faces, even as he came closer. By the time he  
reached me I wasn't even aware of my surroundings anymore.

When I passed by her in the hallway, she brushed my shoulder. I  
stopped where I was and I turned around to look after her. My heart  
fluttered as she continued to walk along and my chest just seemed to  
swell up.

I didn't know why it was happening... But it felt nice. Every thought  
of her, every time I saw her... It was as though my heart was pumping  
fuzzy heat instead of blood. And as each day passed my head became  
dizzier and dizzier until I felt like I was going to pass out, and it  
was as though lava was replacing the warm fuzzies. But I didn't mind.

I wanted to be by her all the time. I wanted to be close. And whenever  
I was close to her I always wondered what her skin felt like, what  
kind of electricity would jolt up my spine if she smiled her lovely  
smile I could never get used to. I noticed the distant gaze she always  
had and it felt like I was so close to her I could feel that there was  
something bothering her. There was something that she needed.

There was also something that I needed, but I wasn't sure what it was  
exactly.

After a few more incidents that happened today (such as knocking over  
all the paint cans and paint brushes in art, or taking a bite of a  
putrid, horrid, disgusting fruit known as a banana, or running  
straight smack into Johnny who was fixing a bike), Vance suggested  
that I really needed to get my mind off of whatever I was thinking  
about. Even he could tell that something was really wrong with me; as  
you know I'm not normally like that.

He told me to tell him what I was thinking about, maybe even who. I  
shook my head and hesitated. It wasn't like I wanted my thoughts to be  
public or something.

But Vance suggested that I try and get my mind off of thinking about  
her. He said that if it's about someone then I just need to tell them,  
or if it's just something I need to do it.

I made sure to keep note of what he said. I'd tell her.

Sylvia

* * *

The Greaser girl sighed as she shut her diary, biting her lip before  
she locked it away into her dresser drawer. She paused a moment before  
she got up from the bed to get a change of clothes. She wasn't kidding  
about what she wrote in her diary (that Ms. Peabody suggested that all  
girls keep). She'd tell Sophia how she felt tomorrow so she'd get  
everything off her chest and maybe her mind wouldn't be so clouded and  
hazy.

After getting dressed and glancing quickly at the empty bed on the  
other side of the room, she slipped into her sheets and into a deep  
slumber.

She woke earlier than normal, slightly jittery and anxious. She wasn't  
sure how she'd tell Sophia. Maybe she'd just start from the beginning  
and let her know everything she felt. Maybe it would be easier that way.

Her morning went on normally, but when lunch came she set out to see  
Sophia. She wandered aimlessly around campus until she found her.  
Sylvia had everything she was going to say ready. Her chest was  
swelling and she had to force the smile off of her face.

But by the time she reached her by the side of the girls dorm, someone  
else had joined her. The Greaser girl's excitement toned down  
slightly. She became curious, but when she saw the other person, whom  
she identified as a male, holding _her_ Sophia close, laying a gentle  
kiss on _her_ Sophia's forehead, she was walking jealousy.

She could only stare as they finally left, climbing up to the ledge  
with the apple tree and disappearing from her sight. The brunette's  
feelings for Sophia were nearly forgotten. She looked happier with  
that boy than with her.

She bit her lip harshly before she went to the autoshop. She rushed in  
there quickly, but actually managed to fully dodge Ricky's feet and  
move around Norton. She was careful of Johnny working on a bike and  
when she sat across from Peanut she practically burned her pant legs.

She didn't know why this... this rage was consuming her. She knew she  
was jealous. But... Why?

She wanted to hold Sophia like that instead. She wanted to hug her and  
lay a gentle kiss to her forehead. She wanted to be graced with that  
smile and have the joy in returning it. To return a real smile,  
probably the only real smile she would ever return in her lifetime.

She stood up, but sat down again. She spent what seemed like days  
staring at the palms of her hands when it was really only 15 minutes.  
She looked up to the ceiling, then to Peanut, then to the wall.

She had come to the conclusion that she was in love. She was so in  
love that it blinded her from seeing it. She was in love with Sophia,  
she had fallen so hard in love that it was tearing her apart and there  
was no way to sew her limbs together.

She stood up once again, but slowly. She stalked off and away from the  
autoshop, to the fountain, but turned around and just missed running  
into Vance. The redhead stopped to stare at her.

"Didn't go well?"

Sylvia stopped but didn't turn around. Her mouth twisted around and  
her fingers curled and uncurled. She sighed shakily, and she soon  
found herself on the verge of tears.

She spun around when a hand was on her shoulder. Her nostrils flared  
and her lips quivered, her eyes puffed out and her face heated up.  
Vance retracted his hand and stared for a minute, quickly embracing  
her when she squeaked and sniffed.

The Greaser girl buried herself into Vance, but even then she held  
back her tears. Her mouth was sticky as she gasped for breath, soon  
mumbling out something inaudible to the redhead.

"I'm in love," she repeated, "I am so in love with someone who I can never have."

Her tears finally spilled out of her eyes and her small frame shook  
slightly as she continued to hold back her sobs.

At that point Vance didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do  
with a girl crying on him because she had fallen so deep into love she  
didn't know how to climb back out. All he did was try and shush her  
and patted her back, but that barely even seemed to help.

Sylvia's arms moved to grip the dark leather underneath her. She bit  
her lip for the umpteenth time to stop crying, but the image of Sophia  
and that male couldn't stop replaying itself in her head.

She put her face into her hands when Vance's warmth was pulled from  
her and larger hands were on her shoulders. Someone pulled her towards  
one of the garages and she wasn't sure if it was Norton dragging her  
along or talking behind her.

She hiccupped as she was placed on a chair, pulling her knees to her  
chest. He tears had subsided and she felt relieved, but a sadness  
lingered over her as if she had her own personal raincloud.

She sniffed loudly and wiped her wet face on her shirt. With the  
exception of sniffles, hiccups, and the occasional gasp for air, she  
was silent. The Greaser girl peeked out of her arms, staring at the  
space between Vance and Peanut sitting on the floor. Norton stood by,  
wearing an expression that matched Peanut's, though the redhead looked  
on sadly and knowingly.

"She's in love," Vance spoke when everyone was settled, and by then  
Lefty had poked his head into the room. Peanut gave an exasperated  
sigh, and Norton gave him a short glare.

"It's always the love that kills ya," the male brunette sighed with a  
tap on his boot. He stood up and offered a hand to Sylvia. "Johnny and  
I go through this all the time."

Sylvia stood up after grasping his hand, a sleeve constantly wiping at  
her nose.

"I'm fine..." she mumbled, but either Peanut didn't seem to hear or he  
didn't care.

He pulled her over by the shop door and asked her for the full story.  
She told the basics of the happenings of the last week, leaving out  
details and Sophia's name.

"Looks like he don' notice you. I'd say ya get him to know ya exist  
and then work on gettin' into his friend circle, or somethin'. But who  
are we even talkin' 'bout here?" the nasally voice asked. Sylvia shook  
her head.

"Just... Someone. I'll be fine, 'Nut, I promise."

The male looked her over carefully but didn't ask any more questions.  
Before he left, however, he had some parting words.

"I care 'bout ya, Shortcake. I don't want ya to be hurtin'."

Sylvia's nod was barely noticeable in the dark, but it was returned by  
the male.

She stood there for a while, sighing occasionally, wringing her hands.  
She didn't know what she'd do about getting through to Sophia, but  
then she realized it wasn't for anything. They were both girls, and  
that guy she was with... was a guy.

Sophia wouldn't like her like that at all. And that thought hurt the  
brunette, it changed the lava quickly into ice. It burned her heart in  
the cruelest way, but she continued on with the knowledge that she  
would always be longing for the touch she could never receive.


End file.
